Xtreme Revolution
by Self Destructive Personality
Summary: In 2017,WWE has changed entirely. Now Jacob Cass finds himself in the midst of a Hostile takeover by The Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Can he and his felllow WWE superstars stop this Xtreme Takeover or will WWE meet it's untimely end at the hands of the XWF?
1. Revolution is here

Jacob Cass walked on stage to roaring cheers. Tonight it was his night to shine. Tonight he faced Randy Orton for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the main event of Wrestlemania XXXIII.

Cass got in the ring,his theme still playing and the match started. He started with a dropkick and a few kicks to Orton's thigh. He whipped Orton to the ropes and was clotheslined.

Orton smiled and stomped his limbs,and Cass rolled underneath the ropes, Orton picked him up and nailed the spike DDT.

Suddenly, Mysterious music started playing,Orton looked up at the ramp,as did a slightly hurt Cass.

A man came from behind, Striking Orton with a chair.

He grabbed Cass and DDT'd him on the chair.

"Who is this? Why is he attacking Cass and Orton?" Michael Cole said.

"I dunno, but I like his style" JBL added.

The Mystery man pulled out a can of red spray paint and spray painted something on the chair.

He grabbed a mic and said "The Revolution is HERE!"  
He held the chair over his head with one hand. Spray-painted in red on the chair were the letters 'XWF'

* * *

**Just an experiment. May be continued depending on the reaction. btw XXXIII is 33.**


	2. Not Scripted

Raw opens with Vince McMahon, Stephanie and Triple H in the ring.

"Last night at Wrestlemania" Vince began,only to be cut off by a crowd chant of 'We want Cass!'

"Last night at Wrestlemania 33, Jacob Cass and Randy Orton's match for the WWE world heavyweight championship was interrupted by an attacker. An attacker whom is not,and was not, employed by WWE."

Suddenly Cass's music started at the stage,and the crowd started cheering. Jacob came on the stage with a mic,clearly not happy.

"Vince I don't think these people want to hear some excuse. They want Answers. I Want answers."

"Fine you wanna know what happened? Fine!" Triple H said,taking the mic "Some nobody that WE did not recruit nor hire, took out our security and attacked you and Orton. We don't know who he was or Where he came from. and THAT is the truth"

"Yoo-hoo" A voice said and the attacker,at the top of the stairs leading down into the crowd.

"For one" He said,holding a mic without the WWE logo. "My name is Blake Roberts. Two,I am not employed by WWE but the Xtreme Wrestling Federation. and this is not 'kayfabe' this is NOT scripted. This is real. and Revolution is here with me."

"So Vince,What are you gonna do? Sick 'Paul' and his wife on me. Or you could let us come here tomorrow night on Smackdown. Oops,I mean 'Friday'" He said with air quotes "on Smackdown. We face some of your so-called 'Superstars' in a couple of matches?"

Vince,sighing,simply said "Fine"

"Hey Cass,See you later." Blake smiled,waved arrogantly,and walked out of the door.

* * *

**I realize these are short but they will get longer.**


	3. Violence is Needed

Smackdown

On Smackdown Blake's music,**"State of Emergency" ** by Papa Roach,plays and Blake comes out and gets in the ring.

He smiles as part of the crowd boos and part of it cheers for him.

"You know, I watched WWE when I was a kid. My favorite wrestlers were CM Punk, Daniel Bryan and Bray Wyatt. Which brings me to where I am now; Triple H the COO has buried countless talented superstars in favor of the 'John Cenas' or the 'Hulk Hogans'. I have no problem with Hogan,but Cena. I hated him then and I hate him now. It has nothing to do with John. He was funny,It's the fact that more talented superstars like Dolph Ziggler were buried. It took Daniel Bryan beatng Triple H at Wrestlemania 30 to break the pattern."

Suddenly,Jacob Cass's music started up,and Cass came on stage.

"Blake You're right. People like Ziggler do deserve an opportunity. But some of them did. Ziggler is a 2-time World Champion. And at Wrestlemania,YOU stopped my opportunity." Cass said

"So Blake,Tonight I think you should prove yourself,Me vs You in a No DQ match. Just how you like it. I know the other 'XWF' guys are in action against WWE superstars tonight. So wanna start a revolution? Wanna prove that you can hang with WWE superstars? Face me."

Blake smiled arrogantly "You're on."

* * *

_Later_

"What a kick by Ziggler! and Ryback's down!"

Suddenly the lights go out.

**"Broken Dreams" **plays and Levitakus, accompanied of course by Genesis and Moses, comes out. He gets in the ring and Ziggler and Ryback look on. Ryback and Ziggler stand,and look into Levitakus' eyes. Suddenly Ryback goes to attack Levitakus and is instead attacked by Genesis and Moses. Moses tosses Ryback and Genesis attacks Ziggler. Levitakus Smiles and kicks Ryback over his head and hits a Crucifix powerbomb. Levitakus then does the same to Ziggler. The corpses of Ryback and Ziggler are rolled out and Levitakus grabs a mic.

"My name...is Levitakus. These are my disciples Genesis and Moses. We do not care for ' 'Revolution' only the spread of my message. I am the dark savior,and I offer Salvation or Destruction. and Noone will prevent tha-"

Suddenly static and a voice shouting 'DEATH!' the screen turns black,then a man with a beard lights a lantern and says simply "We're here"

He blows out the lantern and **"Live in Fear" **plays.

Bray Wyatt,Followed by Luke Harper and Erick Rowan,comes out in darkness,only a lantern lighting the way. He gets to end of the ramp and sits in his rocking chair. He smiles,and blows out the lantern.

Bray gets on the apron, joined by Rowan and Harper.

He grins,and says into his own mic

"Then you and I have differing opinions. See I want both of those things. Down with the machine I say. But you and your friends shall find out like so many others...That this is MY world and you people are just living in it. As I have said before; Fear not the army of wolves led by the sheep. FEAR the army of sheep led by the wolf."

Levitakus chuckled darkly,and said "and as I have said before...There is nothing to fear...but Fear Himself." He did a motion,and Genesis and Moses went after Bray but found themselves brawling with Harper and Rowan.

Bray steps in and attacks Levitakus, who slips away, along with Moses, but Genesis is left inside. Bray picks him up,kisses his forehead, and hits Sister Abigail on Genesis. He drops to his knees and shouts "FOLLOW...THE BUZZARDS!" And laughs.

* * *

Cass's music starts and he comes out,He showboats a little,but is attacked from behind by Roberts.

Cass fights back and they go down the ramp,and into the ring.

The bell rings and Blake gets back on Cass,delivering stiff punches. Cass,trying to regroup,goes out of the ring and Blake follows. Blake hits him and tosses him into the barricade.

Blake gets out a chair and cracks Cass over the head with it. Cass retaliates with a superkick to the chair,sending it into Blake's face.

Blake gets more aggressive and threw him into the ring post. Cass sat down by the bottom of the post,and Blake kicks his face,and head off the post.

He rolls Cass in the ring and attempts a pin

"1..2." Cass kicks out.

Blake,irritated, gets the chair from the outside,and hits Cass across the chest with it.

"Cass is hurt John" Cole says as Blake hits Cass again. He sets up the chair to sit in,and He picks Cass up. Cass punches him,and runs to the ropes and bulldogs Blake on the chair. He goes to pin Blake.

"1...2" Blake kicks out.

Cass goes up on the top rope,and attempts a Moonsault, Blake suddenly stands and catches him Mid-air in an Anaconda vice.

He locks in the vice,and Cass soon taps.

Blake stands and smiles. He grabs the chair and Beats Cass with it,and rolls Cass out of the ring.

He pulls out a can of black Spray paint and writes across the ring in big black letters 'XWF'


End file.
